


Детективам иногда полезно выпить чаю

by KP_and_her_fics



Category: No. 1 Ladies' Detective Agency - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Slice of Life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics
Summary: Два детектива дедуцируют друг о друге.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Cup of Tea Is Very Good for Detective Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/493793) by [gardnerhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill). 



> Мма и рра — это уважительное обращение на языке сетсвана к женщине и мужчине соответственно. В одном месте Шерлок называет мма Рамотсве бомма, видимо, пытаясь показать особое уважение к ней. Переводчик не знает, это ошибка автора или действительно в языке сетсвана есть такая особенность, потому что бомма — это обращение к нескольким женщинам.  
> Переведено на ФБ-2016 для команды неполицейских детективов.

— Мистер Шерлок Холмс. — За столом восседала пышная женщина. — Доктор Джон Уотсон. Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь и выпейте чашечку чая.

— Спасибо, с превеликим удовольствием, — ответил доктор Джон Уотсон и посмотрел на мистера Шерлока Холмса. Тот присел, последовав примеру своего спутника, со словами:

— Благодарю, мма Рамотсве.

— Вы тоже частный детектив, — продолжала мма Рамотсве. — Так вы сказали. И человек, которого вы ищете, может быть в Ботсване.

— Да, — отозвался Шерлок. — Это одна из стран, в которых он может скрываться. Если вы сталкивались с чем-то необычным, что может свидетельствовать о его пребывании здесь, я хотел бы знать об этом.

Пришес Рамотсве разлила по чашкам чай, красный, крепкий, с ароматом, совершенно непохожим на английский чай. Шерлок взял свою чашку, отпил, потом поставил её на место и потянулся за сахарницей. Джон сидел со своим несладким чаем и смотрел, как помощник детектива, она же секретарь, мма Макутси, печатает письма и счета, которые следовало отправить клиентам. Её пальцы летали над клавишами печатной машинки, и свет из окна освещал её огромные очки.

— Если вы дадите мне фотографию этого мужчины и расскажете о нём, я, возможно, смогу найти его для вас, — сказала мма Рамотсве.

— Не думаю, что мне требуется помощь в этом деле, — возразил мистер Шерлок Холмс.

Доктор Джон Уотсон повернулся и с нажимом произнёс, глядя в глаза своему спутнику:

— Он имеет в виду, что будет благодарен вам за любые идеи и что мы с радостью заплатим за ваш профессиональный совет.

— Да? — Шерлок Холмс продолжал смотреть на мма Рамотсве, но говорил с доктором Уотсоном.

— Да, — твёрдо ответил доктор Джон Уотсон.

— Тогда я имел в виду именно это, — сказал Шерлок Холмс мма Рамотсве.

Большая женщина наблюдала за этим обменом репликами молча. Лишь когда отзвучала последняя фраза, она произнесла:

— Возможно, мне будет проще найти вашего беглеца. Довольно сложно искать что-то в чужой стране, расспрашивать людей, которые вас не знают.

— Всё, что мне нужно для работы, — это наблюдать, мма Рамотсве, — сказал Шерлок. — Наблюдать за всем, включая вас. Вы родились в другом городе и переехали в Габороне в очень юном возрасте. Также у вас был очень ранний брак. Он оказался неудачным, и теперь вы разведены, но перед этим потеряли ребёнка. Недавно вы снова вышли замуж, на сей раз за мистера Матекони, главного механика здешней автомастерской, и ваш второй брак намного более удачен. Вы основали Женское детективное агентство номер один и в своей работе опираетесь прежде всего на труды Кловиса Андерсона.

Мма Макутси перестала печатать. Мма Рамотсве надолго умолкла. Джон Уотсон прикрыл глаза и тихо вздохнул.

— Вы говорили с людьми, которые знают меня, — наконец спокойно сказала мма Рамотсве.

— Я ни с кем не говорил. Все улики передо мной, — ответил Шерлок. — Ваш акцент отличается от акцента других жителей Габороне достаточно сильно, чтобы предположить, что вы родом издалека, скорее всего, из маленького городка. И в то же время эти отличия сглажены, что свидетельствует о том, что вы прожили здесь большую часть жизни, то есть приехали совсем юной девушкой. Ваше обручальное кольцо сделано в новомодном стиле, а по тому, как оно сидит на пальце, видно, что раньше вы носили другое кольцо; это не первый ваш брак. Закладка вашей Библии — полоска бумаги, на которой выписаны номера нескольких стихов, все они имеют отношение к потере ребёнка. Чернила выцвели, из чего можно заключить, что выписки сделаны раньше, чем вы вышли замуж второй раз, — то есть умер ребёнок от первого брака. Ни на вашем столе, ни на вас самой нет ничего, что напоминало бы о вашем бывшем муже: нигде нет ни его имени, ни его фотографии, вы не носите на шее обручальное кольцо — значит, он не умер, и у вас нет добрых воспоминаний о нём. Следовательно, брак с ним был неудачным, а разрыв — болезненным. Ваше детективное агентство соседствует с автомастерской «Быстрый ремонт крутых тачек на шоссе Тлоквенг», а у её владельца — мистера Матекони — обручальное кольцо, похожее на ваше. На вашем столе лежит зачитанный экземпляр дешёвого переиздания Кловиса Андерсона, а других книг по этой тематике здесь нет, значит, именно его наработки вы в основном и используете.

Пришес Рамотсве не ответила ничего, лишь склонила голову, чтобы сделать глоток чая. Джон легонько пнул Шерлока, и когда тот повернулся к нему, одними губами произнёс: «Рейчел».

— Вы очень умный человек, мистер Шерлок Холмс, — наконец сказала мма Рамотсве, когда все уже допили свой чай. — Всё, что вы сказали, — истинная правда. Вы похожи на рра Дж. Л. Б. Матекони, он может взглянуть на двигатель, и тут же рассказать, как с машиной обращался её хозяин, и пальцем к ней не притронувшись.

— Да, — согласился Шерлок. — Я не умею хорошо... обращаться с людьми. Я искренне прошу у вас прощения, мма Рамотсве, если обидел вас или причинил вам боль.

Мма Рамотсве кивнула и отпила из чашки, куда только что налила ещё чаю.

— Я тоже умею делать работу детектива, мистер Шерлок Холмс, — сказала она. — Я не могу посмотреть на вас и сказать, где вы ходили в школу, в какой части Англии родились и есть ли у вас братья и сёстры. Но я знаю, что вы очень умны и из-за этого большую часть жизни очень несчастны. Дети бывают очень жестокими к умным мальчикам. И вы становились всё умнее и умнее — назло тем, кто был жесток к вам. Вы читали всё подряд и смотрели на всё подряд, чтобы узнать побольше, — а ещё потому, что вам было очень одиноко. Вы думали о других людях, как о неправильно работающих машинах, наверное, поэтому вы до сих пор иногда говорите с людьми, как будто они машины, не способные чувствовать. Возможно, вы повели себя как глупый мальчишка и сбежали на какое-то время, или принимали наркотики, потому что были сердиты, одиноки и несчастны. Но теперь всё изменилось, иначе вы пришли бы ко мне один. Здесь нет больных, но с вами доктор Джон Уотсон. Ему вполне комфортно, а вы очевидно страдаете от жары, значит, доктор Джон Уотсон более привычен к нашему климату: я знаю, что в Англии холодно и сыро. У него солдатская выправка, значит, он бывал в Афганистане или Ираке, ведь именно там сейчас британские солдаты. Он медленно двигает левой рукой, значит, был ранен в руку и поэтому сейчас не в армии. Вы смотрите на доктора Джона Уотсона прежде, чем сделать что-нибудь, как дети смотрят на родителей, чтобы убедиться, что правильно себя ведут. Вы посмотрели на него — и извинились передо мной. Он учит вас не относиться к людям, как к машинам. Он ваш друг — он первый друг, который был у вас когда-либо, — и вы больше не одиноки и не несчастны.

В комнате повисла тишина. Потом Джон мягко сказал:

— Это было блестяще.

Шерлок посмотрел на дно своей чашки, потом поднял глаза.

— Вы очень проницательны, бомма Пришес Рамотсве, — негромко произнёс он. — Всё то, что вы сказали, — истинная правда.

Мма Рамотсве налила ещё чаю.

— Я думаю, хватит обсуждать друг друга. Я думаю, пора обсудить того пропавшего человека, которого вы хотите найти, мистер Шерлок Холмс.

— Я думаю, это отличная идея, мма, — сказал Шерлок и взял свою чашку.

Дальше они говорили о внешности исчезнувшего человека и о том, что он натворил; Шерлок передал мма Рамотсве его фотографию. И когда оба посетителя поднялись со своих мест, собираясь уходить, мма Рамотсве сказала:

— Доктор Джон Уотсон!

Джон посмотрел на неё, детектива, совершенно не похожего на его друга: Шерлок был белым, долговязым и резким, она — чёрной, круглой и доброй. Но она так же, как он, видела скрытое.

Пришес Рамотсве улыбнулась.

— Я заметила, как вы смотрите на мою помощницу, мма Макутси. Мне кажется, вы завидуете тому, как быстро и ловко она печатает. Она преподаёт в школе скоростной печати для мужчин «Калахари», это в церкви, каждую среду вечером, если вам интересно.

— Цены весьма умеренные, — быстро добавила мма Макутси.

— Если мы останемся в городе достаточно надолго, — с улыбкой ответил Джон, — я с удовольствием приду к вам на урок, мма Макутси.

— Тем более, — сказал Шерлок, лукаво прищурясь, — что один из нас свой урок уже получил.


End file.
